Most countries aspire and struggle to improve and fix their education systems and so do many districts and schools. In the effort for continuous improvement in education, schools, school districts, colleges, universities, professional development institutes, departments of education, organizations or private sector companies may conduct various types of analyses that may be qualitative or quantitative in nature. Such analyses are usually based on academic assessment scores.